


Mama

by EstelweNadia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belated birthday fic for Ren:</p><p>February 14 is a special day for Ren.</p><p>It is not only Valentine's Day, it is also his birthday. </p><p>And his Mama's death anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyepie/gifts).



Ren trudged home after visiting Mama.

His home.

Which he hadn't stepped foot since years ago even when he never fails to return every year to pay respects to Mama.

Entering the house is akin to entering the past, Ren thought wistfully, as he entered the huge manor. Nothing had changed since I left this place, and even the memories remain... painful.

George the head butler, had welcomed him warmly, before telling him that his brother was not at home, but Ren was okay with that. He didn't want to deal with his eldest brother at that very moment, anyway.

"Ren-sama," George started, his voice heavy with reluctance and thick with sorrow. "I have been waiting for you to return, so I can finally give you this."

Something was thrust into his hands. Confused, Ren carefully unwrapped the brown paper and released the item from its prison. 

And his heart lurched into an abrupt halt, before thundering back to life, even as his world crumbled all around him. 

It was a picture of a woman, holding a crying baby in her loving embrace.

Ren's hands shook. Instinctively, without even looking at the elegantly cursive handwriting beside the photograph, Ren knew he was staring at the picture of Mama, and himself, at birth.

"After the Lady's passing, your Father ordered us to keep, or throw all existing memories of your Mother," George was saying, but Ren wasn't able to comprehend anything. His mind was enshrouded with disbelief, and mounting sorrow. 

"Mama..." A pained whisper escaped the sudden, suffocating lump in his throat, in time with his cascading tears. 

"Renge-sama was so happy when she held you in her arms, Ren-sama," George continued softly, "It was the happiest we had ever seen her. She hugged you and rained you with kisses, and smiling through her tears, and refused to let you go even at the very last moment."

And no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get his tears to stop. 

"Mama... Mama... Mama..." 

He collapsed towards the floor on his knees, fingers still clutching onto the frame in a white-knuckled grip as his entire frame shook with undisguised grief. 

He felt someone knelt down beside him, then there was warmth on his shoulder. Ren knew without looking that it was George.

Collapsing against the butler, Ren lost himself in his grief, mourning for a loss he could never remember, for the things he could never have.

"Mama..."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta-ed. All mistakes, visible or not, are all mine to bear.
> 
> Fic is based off the this fanart:  
> http://touch.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=48730565
> 
> by:  
> りつ/キスチョコＥ０１  
> Pixiv member ID: 2554794


End file.
